Osseointegration means the combination relation between an implant and the alveolar bone. After an implant is implanted into the alveolar bone, the bone tissue will combine tightly with the implant following the processes of bone cells contacting the implant, adhesion, healing, and calcification on the surface of the implant. In clinical practices, due to the slow process of osseointegration for implants, constant observations and diagnoses of patients' post-surgical conditions by doctors are required for recording and evaluating the osseointegration condition of implants in respective treatment stages.
According to the Taiwan Patent Publication Number 1365736, an inspection apparatus for irregular bone defects in dental implants is disclosed. Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a schematic diagram of the inspection apparatus for irregular bone defects in dental implants according to the prior art. Please refer to pages 10 to 15 in the Detailed Description of the specifications of the invention I365736: “The inspection apparatus for dental implants 1 according to the present invention comprises a metal extension 11, an inspection probe 12, a transducer and inspector driver 13, and an inspection instrument 14. The metal extension 11 is a pillar structure made of anti-erosive metal materials with threads at the bottom for being fastened and attached to a dental implant . . . . The inspection probe 12 includes a non-contact sound transducer at the actuating end and a responding micro accelerometer. The inspection probe 12 covers the metal extension 11 for actuating the structure and receiving the response. By using the miniature non-contact sound transducer and the micro accelerometer, the measurement and evaluation for oral cavities can be performed with ease. The inspection probe 12 can also cover directly the protruding part of the connecting body of various dental implants with the non-contact sound transducer inside the probe not contacting the dental implants. The size of the inspection probe 12 can be adjusted according to the dental implants or the metal extension 11. Besides, different inspection probes 12 can be disassembled and replaced according to the requirement in inspection accuracy. One end of the transducer and inspector driver 13 is connected with the inspection probe 12, while the other end thereof is connected with the inspection instrument 14 via a signal wire 21. The inspection instrument 14 is connected with a personal computer 15 via a USB wire 22. The inspection instrument 14 is formed by a liquid crystal display 141, an acoustic excitation generator 142, a structure response-receiving and frequency-analyzing device 143, a processor 144, a memory 145, and a button control device 146. The personal computer 15 transmits measurement data through the USB wire 22. In addition, the inspection instrument 14 can be controlled via the computer operating interface for measurement.”
According to the prior art as described above, the personal computer 15 is used for controlling the operation of the inspection instrument 14. By using the acoustic excitation generator 142 and the transducer and inspector driver 13, the non-contact sound transducer generates non-contact acoustic waves to excite the metal extension 11. Then, the micro accelerometers inside the inspection probes 12 are used to receive the excitation and generate structure vibration signals. The transducer and inspector driver 13 transmits the vibration signals to the structure response-receiving and frequency-analyzing device 143 in the inspection instrument 14 for further analysis and process.
After processing, the resonance frequencies in the respective directions of the micro accelerometers can be given. The calculated data are then displayed on the liquid crystal display 141 and stored in the memory 145. Besides, the data can be transmitted to the personal computer 15 for managing the reports for the testees.
The technology according to the prior art as described above still has the following drawbacks:    1. It is required to fasten the metal extension according to the prior art to the dental implant. Alternatively, the inspection probe should cover the protruding part of the connecting body of various dental implants before inspecting implant bones.    2. After inspecting implant bones according to the prior art, it is required to connect the transducer and inspector driver to the inspection instrument using the signal wire. Alternatively, the transducer and inspector driver should connect to the inspection instrument directly before the inspection data can be displayed on the liquid crystal display. The other way is to connect the inspection instrument to the personal computer using the USB wire and view the inspection data on the personal computer.    3. The size of the metal extension according to the prior art should be adjusted according to various dental implants. The size of the inspection probe should be adjusted according the dental implants or the metal extension before inspection of implants can be performed.
Accordingly, the inspection apparatus for osseointegration of implants according to the prior art still needs to be improved. It has become an important direction for the industry to solve the problems as well as improving the structure.
Hence, the present invention provides an inspection apparatus for osseointegration of implants for improving the usage convenience, enhancing inspection accuracy, and bringing economic benefits in the hope of serving people and promoting the development of the industry.